1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter array plate and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly relates to a color filter array plate wherein a hydrophobic layer is formed on the surface of a black matrix, and a method of manufacturing the color filter array plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) consists mainly of a thin film transistor array (TFT) plate, a color filter array plate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between two transparent plates. The thin film transistor array plate includes mainly thin film transistors, scanning lines, data lines and pixel electrodes, while the color filter array plate includes mainly a black matrix and a color filter film. Wherein, the black matrix is used as a light-shielding layer and should have good light-shielding property and low reflectivity. The color filter array plate is used in optical devices for receiving/displaying color images. Each pixel of such optical devices is corresponding to filter films of three colors (red, green and blue), so as to display a full color image.
A method for forming a color filter film via an ink-jet printing process has been developed recently. This method includes firstly forming a black matrix on a substrate to define a plurality of sub-pixel areas. An ink-jet printing process is then performed to inject color ink (red, green, and/or blue) into the sub-pixel areas between patterns of the black matrix. Next, a thermal baking process is carried out to solidify the color ink for forming color film patterns.
The above conventional method for forming color filter films via an ink-jet printing process has some shortcomings, such as, during the ink-jet printing process to inject color ink into the sub-pixel areas between patterns of the black matrix, the level of color ink in each of sub-pixel areas is often higher than the surface of the black matrix since the volume of the color ink injected is usually a little larger than that defined by the sub-pixel areas. The intermixing between these color ink may occur if ink-jet printing process is not suitably controlled.